Ongar's Kegbreaker Quest
Find a replacement for Ongar's hammer This quest comes in two variations. One if you have less then 60 skill points in smithing, the other if you have more than 60 skill points in smithing. Walkthrough Go to the west of and speak to Ongar, who is drunkenly swaying around the inn. He claims it's the fault of his warhammer. He'll give it to you if you bring him a replacement. Less than 60 skill points in smithing version: Shop for Ongar's new Warhammer in Windhelm, Solitude, or Whiterun. The replacement hammer is in in , on the counter. Buy or steal the item. 60 or more skill points in smithing: Gather supplies and forge Ongar's new Warhammer. Go to any forge. A new item, Ongar's Warhammer, should be available for crafting (no perks required). Materials needed: *1 Horker Tusk *1 *8 *5 Return to Ongar Return to , and trade the new Warhammer for Kegbreaker. Show the Kegbreaker to the curator of the Museum in Solitude You need to show Kegbreaker to Auryen before the display in the Daedric Exhibit Hall will become available. Journal *I've met the supposed drunkard Ongar Brewer at the Nightgate Inn, who has agreed to trade me his peculiar warhammer of inebriation in exchange for me finding a proper replacement. I could check oput the blacksmiths in Windhelm, Whiterun and Solitude to see if any of them have a fitting replacement, or I might try to craft one myself. *I've aquired a fitting hammer to replace Ongar's Hammer of Inibriation. I should take it to Ongar at the Nightgate Inn. *I've given Ongar a new warhammer in exchange for his oddly enchanted warhammer known as Kegbreaker. He warned me not to use the hammer too often lest I fall victim to it's inebriating effects. I should show the hammer to the curator at the museum in Solitude. *The hammer Kegbreaker is apparently an artifact of Sanguine known as the Inebriator. Auryen has set a place in the Daedric gallery to display it. or *I've met the supposed drunkard Ongar Brewer at the Nightgate Inn, who has agreed to trade me his peculiar warhammer of inebriation in exchange for me forging a proper replacement. I've designed some plans and now just need the supplies. *I've forged a fitting replacement for Ongar's warhammer and should present it to him at the Nightgate Inn. *I've given Ongar a new warhammer in exchange for his oddly enchanted warhammer known as "Kegbreaker". He warned me not to use the hammer too often lest I fall victim to it's inebriating effects. I should show the hammer to the curator at the museum in Solitude. *The hammer "Kegbreaker" is apparently an artifact of Sanguine known as the Inebriator. Auryen has set a place in the Daedric gallery to display it. ---- Setstage DBM_ONGARKEGBREAKER Blacksmith 60+ version 10- I talked to Ongar, I should make a replacement hammer 11- I made a replacement for Ongar Blacksmith < 60 version 20- I met Ongar, I should shop for a hammer 21- I found a hammer at Warmaidens 25- Return to Ongar 30- Gave the hammer to Ongar and got Kegbreaker, show it to Auryen 35- Quest complete, Auryen set up a display spot ru: Квест:Дробилка Онгара Category:Quest